


Percy Jackson And The lightning Thief

by lechugina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: But I kinda love it, Gen, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, and i dont have much idea, if someone dares to copy it i will destroy them, just for the hype, tis is not real its fanmade by made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechugina/pseuds/lechugina
Summary: Hi everyone, this is a script a made because of the hype of Uncle Rick talking for a TV adaptation of PJO. Keep in mind that this is all FANMADE by me, and it's how i would like to watch itI dont have much idea of how you can do scripts, i don't study that, i just read a bunch of scripts and i started writing. Also, english is not my first language, so some vocabulary can be wrong.N/A: FINALLY UNCLE RICK MADE IT!!! PERCY JACKSON ITS COMING TO DISNEY+ HOT DAAAAM
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Chiron & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson/Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson/Poseidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again.  
> I made a playlist for this "episode", feel free to listen to it. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7CCjElc6ooSfxDRJsF51sM?si=dqMgKHzoSzSPx1-DeuAXCQ
> 
> If you know about writting scripts, feel free to give me advise, i would really apprecieted. 
> 
> My tumblr is: heiixdanax

** Chapter 1- Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher **

“Let me Live / Let me Die – Des Rocs”

**EXT. NEW YORK CITY – DAWN**

We skim above the river Upper Bay; the camera goes up when we reach Governors Island, and we get a view from New York skyline.

 **PERCY (V.O)** **– 16 years old voice [dead serious voice]**

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.

If you're watching this because you think you might be one.

We sink into the streets of New York and we dodge a few cars and people.

**PERCY (V.O)**

my advice is: don’t watch this. Believe whatever lie your

mom or dad told you about your birth,

and try to lead a normal life.

**EXT. NEW YORK CITY – NIGHT**

We make a speed video of New York, going from Dawn to Night.

**PERCY (V.O)**

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary.

Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

First shot of people shouting and getting into a fight, one of them throws the other one into a dumpster.

**PERCY (V.O)**

If you're a normal kid, watching this because

you think its fiction, great. Watch on.

I envy you for being able to believe that

none of this ever happened.

Now we travel speed up through the streets of Manhattan until we get to the doors of the empire state. From there, we go up through all the floors while the sky changes from day to night to day again.

**PERCY (V.O)**

But if you recognize yourself in these episodes-

if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately.

You might be one of us.

We reach to the top of the empire state.

**PERCY (V.O)**

And once you know that, it's only a

matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

The music stops.

**INT. ROOM / CABIN 3 - DAY**

Percy is sleeping on an awkward position, with his hair messy and drooling.

 **PERCY (V.O)** **– 12 years old voice.**

I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago,

I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy,

a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Percy shifts into a more awkward position making noises while moving.

**PERCY (V.O)**

Am I a troubled kid?

Scenes goes passing by very fast, preparing for a flash back.

**INT. SCHOOL BUS – DAY**

Until it stops on a first shot of Percy looking bored and dumbfounded into the nothing on a yellow school bus. Kids around him are making noises and shouting and throwing food.

**PERCY (V.O) [sighs]**

Yeah. You could say that.

My life was miserable, but, the downhill? Was last May.

On this trip. This horrible trip, full of mental-case kids and

Two teachers going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art

to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.

But, one thing that keep me living?

Mr. Brunner.

The camera shift to a man on a motorized wheelchair on a tweed jacket.

**PERCY (V.O)**

Oh dude, I love that man.

And this trip, will be the trip. It

will be the trip that I wouldn’t get on trouble.

  1. BRUNNER is making everyone stay quiet and trying to count the kids.



**PERCY (V.O)**

Boy, was I wrong.

So, let’s go a bit back, shall we? Like for

example... fifth grade.

“A Summers Place – Percy Faith & His orchestra”

Camera stops on Saratoga battlefield with 10 years old Percy behind a cannon and behind him an exploded school bus.

**PERCY (VO)**

Or fourth grade.

A 9-year-old Percy on the end of a catwalk watching surprised. The catwalk was open, so his peers and teachers were swimming on a tank full of sharks.

Music stops abruptly.

**PERCY (V.O)**

Now you get the idea.

I’m a “troublesome kid”.

A chunk of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich goes flying in front of his eyes. He blinks. Another one does the same. This happens three times.

**PERCY**

I’m going to kill her.

The camera quickly shifts into a GROVER with acne and wispy beard on his chin. He has a beanie. He looks frightened and somehow shivering.

**GROVER**

It’s okay. I like peanut butter.

PERCY is annoyed while GROVER is eating the fallen pieces of the sandwich. Another piece flies across them. PERCY blinks and takes a deep breath before getting up.

**PERCY**

That’s it.

GROVER pushes him down.

**GROVER**

Dude, what are you doing? You're already on probation

You know who'll get blamed if anything happens.

**INT. MUSEUM / ANCIENT GREEK STATUES**

  1. BUNNER is on the front leading the kinds through the museum while talking about the ancient Greece. Everyone is talking and PERCY looks angry.



**PERCY**

Can you all just shut up?

MRS. DODDS looks at him with an evil face.

The scene stops on a first shot of MRS. DODDS with a funny angry face.

**PERCY (V.O)**

Haven’t I talk about Mrs. Dodds?

“Roopville USA – Georgia Possum”

**EXT. GEORGIA / ON THE ROAD - DAY**

MRS. DODDS with a leather jacket and ridding a Harley on the roads of Georgia, with an angry face and her hair flowing in the air.

**PERCY (VO)**

She is a math teacher form Georgia,

Always wearing a black leather jacket, even

though she was like fifty years old.

She would point her ugly finger at me and say

(PERCY mimics her sweet talking) “Now, honey”

MRS. DODDS looks at the camera and says “Now, honey” at the same time as PERCY.

**PERCY (V.O)**

And she will get me after-detention school

For a month.

MRS. DODDS continuous ridding her Harley.

**PERCY (V.O)**

I don’t think Mrs. Dodds is human.

MRS DODDS winks at the camera and evil laughs while she speeds up with her Harley and the disappears on the horizon.

Music fades out at the same time as Mrs. Dodds with her Harley disappears on the horizon.

**INT. MUSEUM**

The camera continuous rolling and shifts from the freeze image of MRS. DODDS to MR. BRUNNER on front of a stele of a young naked guy. Then shifts to the kids around the stele, until it gets to NANCY.

**NANCY BOBOFIT**

Ew, what is that? Why his

penis is like that?

NANCY points to a naked guy on the stele making ugly laughing sounds. Then the camera turns to PERCY on a quick move.

**PERCY**

Will you shut up?

Kids around him start laughing. MR. BRUNNER stops talking and looks at PERCY. The camera shots to BRUNNER.

**MR BRUNNER**

Mr. Jackson

Did you have a comment?

The screen is cut in three, one half is looking MR. BRUNNER, the other one to PERCY and the third one to the picture of the stele.

The picture of the stele is Kronos eating his kids (animated (?))

**PERCY**

No, sir.

**MR BRUNNER**

Perhaps you’ll tell us what this picture represents?

**PERCY**

That’s Kronos eating his kids, right?

**MR BRUNNER**

Yes.

And he did this because…

**PERCY**

Kronos was the king god

And-

**MR BRUNNER**

God?

**ANIMATION**

The three parted screen disappears, and only stays the animated picture of Kronos eating his kids. While PERCY talks, the picture does the same thing as he says.

**PERCY**

Titan. And… he didn’t trust his kids,

Who were gods. So, um, Krono’s ate the, right?

But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat

Instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, e tricked his dad,

Into barfing up his brothers and sisters-

**RANDOM KID**

Eeeew!

**PERCY**

-and so there was this big fight between

the gods and the titans and the gods.

The animation stops.

**INT. MUSEUM**

Shot of PERCY again back in the museum, the camera focus on NANCY which is behind him.

**NANCY BOBOFIT**

Like we're going to use this in real life.

Like it's going to say on our job applications,

'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.’

The camera focus on PERCY again.

**BRUNNER**

And why, Mr. Jackson, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's

excellent question, does this matter in real life?

Camera shifts to GROVER.

**GROVER**

Busted.

Camera shifts to NANCY.

**NANCY**

Shut up.

Camera shifts again to PERCY.

**PERCY**

I don’t know, sir.

MR BRUNNER looks disappointed. When MR BRUNNER starts speaking, the camera slowly moves closer to him.

**MR BRUNNER**

Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed

feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which

made him disgorge his other five children, who, of

course, being immortal gods, had been living and

growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.

The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces

with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus,

the darkest part of the Underworld.

The camera stops moving.

**MR BRUNNER**

On that happy note, it's time for lunch.

Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?

EVERYONE goes out following Mrs Dodds.

**MR BRUNNER**

Mr. Jackson

PERCY stops from following Mrs Dodds as well as GROVER, but PERCY gives him a nod and GROVER keeps going.

**MR BRUNNER**

You must learn the answer to my question

**PERCY**

About the Titans?

**MR BRUNNER**

About real life. And how your studies apply to it.

PERCY makes a surprised angry face.

**MR BRUNNER**

What you learn from me, is vitally important.

I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept

only the best from you, Percy Jackson.

The screen freeze on MR BRUNNER.

**PERCY (V.O)**

Now its time to talk about Mr Brunner.

“Carry on – Avenged Sevenfold”

**INT. CLASSROOM – DAY**

MR BRUNNER is dress in a suit of Roman armour passing through the door. When he gets in front of the whole class, he stops for a moment, looks at everyone and shouts.

**MR BRUNNER**

WHAT HO!

Then two by two the kids run to the chalk board and start to write name from the ancient Greece and Rome.

**PERCY (V.O)**

This is not one of his best shots.

But he always expects me to be as good

As everyone else, despite the fact that I’m

Dyslexic and have deficit disorder. And never

Got above a C- in my live.

I like his confidence in me though.

Music stops and we are back again to PERCY and MR BRUNNER. PERCY nods and goes outside wit everyone leaving MR BRUNNER near the stele. On the background, out of focus, MR BRUNNER touches the stele with a sad face.

**EXT. OUTSIDE MUSUEM – CLOUDY**

PERCY and GROVER are sitting on a fountain eating their lunch peacefully, while everyone else are screaming, talking, eating, etc. NANCY on the back, a little out of focus, tries to steal from a LADY.

**GROVER**

Detention?

**PERCY**

Nah. Not from Brunner I just wish he'd

lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius.

The camera moves closer to GROVER on a thrilling way. GROVER has a deep-thinking face.

**GROVER**

Can I have your apple?

The camera stops moving in a thrilling way. PERCY gives him is apple.

PERCY and GROVER eat their lunch normally while looking in the distance, without saying anything. Until a shadow appears in front of them. A sandwich fell on GROVER’s lap.

**NANCY**

Ooops.

The camera goes in front of PERCY’s face, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

**PERCY - [whispers]**

Count to ten, get control of your temper.

The camera stays in front of PERCY, but there is no sound. We can’t hear anything. The sound comes again when water splash on PERCY’s hair. PERCY blinks a few times and moves his head like he was disoriented.

**NANCY**

Percy pushed me!

We have a shot of NANCY on the fountain, all wet with her hair in her face, she is pointing at PERCY. MR DODDS materialized between PERCY and NANCY.

Kids are murmuring things like: water, did you see, grab her, etc.

A few kids help NANCY getting out of the water and trying to calm her down

**MR DODDS**

Now, honey-

**PERCY**

A month erasing workbooks

GROVER jumps into the conversation.

**GROVER**

Wait! It was me. I pushed her

PERCY looks very surprised.

**MRS DODDS**

I don't think so, Mr. Underwood

GROVER tries to interrupt again

**MRS DODDS**

You-will-stay-here.

PERCY gives GROVER a look and pats him on the back, while gives NANCY a glare.

MR DODDS is on the door of the museum, and PERCY follows her with pity. Halfway the stairs he looks back at GROVER, which looks terrified. MR BRUNNER is still reading a novel on his wheelchair with an umbrella attached to his chair.

**INT. MUSEUM / ROMAN-GREEK GALLERY – EMPTY**

MRS DODDS is on the middle of the gallery, there is no one, she makes a growling noise like she is angry, she looks extremely mad, evil.

**MRS DODDS**

You've been giving us problems, honey.

**PERCY**

Yes, ma’am.

**MRS DODDS**

Did you really think you would get away with it?

PERCY tries to speak but MRS DODDS cuts him off. The camera points at MRS DODDS.

**MRS DODDS**

We are not fools, Percy Jackson. It was only a matter of

time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain.

The camera turns to PERCY who looks confused rather than terrified.

 **MRS DODDS** **[looks like she is waiting for something]**

Well?

PERCY, again, tries to say something but he is cut off by MRS DODDS.

**MRS DODDS**

Your times up.

**PERCY (V.O)**

Now it’s when everything goes bananas.

“O Fortuna”

MRS DODDS starts to change into a fury. MR BRUNNER appears on the museum

**MR BRUNNER**

WHAT HO, PERCY!

MR BRUNNER launch a pen trough the air, PERCY jumps and when he comes down, the pen it’s not a pen anymore. It’s a sword, the sword that MR BRUNNER had in his flashback while dressing as a roman.

PERCY is shaking and he can’t handle the sword, its wobbly in his hands.

 **MRS DODDS** **[shouts]**

DIE, HONEY!

When MRS DODDS flies to PERCY he gets the sword steady and uses like a pro. He hits the fury and she transform into gold sand, while screaming and shouting and hissing and saying words in ancient Greek.

Music stops.

The camera shows how MRS DODDS disappears into gold sand, and then, turns to see PERCY with ballpoint pen instead of a sword and MR BRUNNER is no longer in the room. PERCY is alone.

**EXT. MUSEUM – RAINING**

NANCY goes direcly to PERCY who looks confuse.

**NANCY**

I hope Mrs Kerr whipped your butt.

**PERCY [slow confused voice]**

Who?

**NANCY**

Our teacher. Duh!

PERCY goes to MR BRUNNER wo is under his umbrella reading a book.

**MR BRUNNER**

Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson

**PERCY**

Sir, where's Mrs. Dodds?

**MR BRUNNER**

Who?

PERCY looks in more confusion than before.

**PERCY (V.O) – 16 years old**

And this is only the beginning.

“There she goes – The La’s”


	2. Three Old Ladies Knit Something For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link of the Spotify playlist for this work:   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7CCjElc6ooSfxDRJsF51sM?si=aM9kD9uFSAmnQXHUIeC-rQ
> 
> (i will keep adding more while i make the chapters)
> 
> SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR MY ENGLISH AND MY POOR WAY OF WRITTING (i don't know how to make action scenes sorry). 
> 
> Also, this chapter is a sum up of 2-3 chapters (i dont remember), and i'm quite proud of lol. Feel free to comment and make constructive criticism of my work, making scripts is something that i really like and i want to improve as much as I can :)
> 
> My tumblr is: heiixdanax

**CHAPTER 2. THREE OLD LADIES KNIT SOMETHING FOR ME**

**INT. SCHOOL DORM - EVENING**

PERCY it’s reading a Greek Mythology book on his dorm, while he is passing the pages, the letters start to move around them. He gets more and more frustrated while turning the pages, until he throws the book across the room. PERCY starts to path around the dorm. 

**PERCY**

What’s the difference between Chiron and Charon? And Polydictes and Polydeuces?! And WHY aqua it’s a fricking verb in latin!?!

PERCY stops, takes a deep breath and looks at the book from across the room, then he picks it up, and talks to the book. 

**PERCY**

These are my last days anyway, going wouldn’t hurt right?

And he heads out from the dorm. 

**INT. HALLWAY - EVENING**

PERCY appears on the hallway with the book on his arms going straight to MR BRUNNER office, when he gets closer, we can hear rumbling from the door. On the window of the door we can see two siluets. 

**GROVER**

But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-

**MR BRUNNER**

Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can.

**GROVER**

Sir, I can’t fail my duties… Not again. 

**MR BRUNNER**

You haven’t fail, Grover. I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-

PERCY drops the book, he picks it up and hides. We can only see him.

_[HORSESHOES NOISES]_

**MR BRUNNER (murmurs)**

Nothing. My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice. 

_[SIGHS]_

Go back to the dorm. You've got a long day of exams tomorrow.

**GROVER**

Don’t remind me. 

PERCY is still hiding. He looks at the camera a bit sweaty. 

**PERCY**

Well… That was something. 

CUT TO:

INTRO

**INT. CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON**

_[SCHOOL ALARM]_

Everyone is leaving the exam. 

**MR BRUNNER**

Percy. Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best.

**PERCY**

Okay, sir.

**MR BRUNNER**

I mean… This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time.

**PERCY**

Right. 

**MR BRUNNER**

No, no. Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-

**PERCY**

Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me. 

“I Don’t Need You - Acid Ghost”

PERCY storms out from the class. Kids around him are talking, laughing and fighting. We follow PERCY while he is walking through the hallways and kids, until we get to the main entrance of the school.

PERCY tooks a deep breath and heads out of the school without looking back. 

“Music stops”. 

**INT. BUS - AFTERNOON**

PERCY and GROVER are sitting side by side on the foreground. PERCY is looking to the window, while GROVER is chewing his sweater lace. PERCY turns abruptly to GROVER. 

**PERCY**

Looking for Kindly Ones?

GROVER jumps out of his seat. 

**GROVER**

Wh-what do you mean?

**PERCY**

I’ve heard you and Mr Brunner talking about me. 

**GROVER**

How much did you hear?

**PERCY**

Oh… Not much... What's the summer solstice dead-line?

**GROVER**

Oh no, Percy, it’s not what you think… I was just worried for you, okay? You were hallucinating and overstressed or something-

**PERCY [blank face and dead voice]**

You are a really bad liar, you know?

**GROVER**

Okay, okay, I KNOW. Just… Take this, alright?

PERCY takes the card of GROVER’s hands. The camera focusses on the card that GROVER hand out to PERCY.

**PERCY**

What is Half-

**GROVER**

Don’t say it outloud! That’s my summer address, if you need me or anything-

**PERCY**

Why would i need you?

**GROVER**

[Deep breath] I, kinda, was protecting you-

The screen froze. 

**PERCY (16 years old V.O)**

Hold up dude, WHAT THE (bleep)?! He protected me? How? HOW?! First of all, that empusa? I killed her! And he didn’t even move- Well… he kinda… No, no, no nope-

[ _Deep breath_ ]

Okay, calm down Percy, these videos are for kids, remember? 

_[Deep breath]_

Okay, now you are going to see Grover Underwood, the bravest satyr you would ever see...

The screen starts to show different scenes very quickly. 

“Asshole - holigan case”

It stops on a fight between PERCY and a few kids, GROVER is on the background chewing aluminium foil while looking at PERCY. 

Another scene shows PERCY getting hit out of the blue while walking on a hallway and GROVER it’s just at the back drinking a soda. 

And, the last scene, shows PERCY getting drag into the boy’s bathroom while GROVER is eating a burrito. 

“Music stops”

**PERCY (16 years old V.O)**

Don’t get me wrong! He is the bravest satyr I’ve ever seen. But at that time? He was kind of a (bleep). 

The screen it’s back at 12 years old PERCY and GROVER on the bus. PERCY just stares at GROVER without saying anything, while GROVER continuous to chew his sweater lace. 

**PERCY**

Grover, what exactly are you protecting me from?

The bus stops on a highway. 

**BUS DRIVER**

Everyone, get out of the bus!

**EXT. HIGHWAY - AFTERNOON**

PERCY and GROVER are outside of the bus. The camera focus on three old ladies a bit far away from the bus knitting something. The camera focusses again on PERCY and GROVER, the last one is sweating. 

**PERCY**

Grover, are you okay?

**GROVER**

Tell me they are not looking at you… They are looking at you. 

**PERCY**

Yeah. A bit creepy…

**GROVER**

Let’s go to the bus. Now. 

**PERCY**

What?! No. It’s like hell on there. 

  1. The camera focus on the three old ladies. One of them takes out some scissors and cuts the yarn, all of them looking at PERCY while doing it. We can hear the _snip_ of the scissors. 



**BUS DRIVER**

Everybody back on board!

**GROVER**

Tell me you didn’t see them cut the yard. 

**PERCY**

Aaaah… I saw them-

**GROVER**

Not again, please, not again. They never past sixth grade… Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me, please. 

**PERCY**

Yeah. I promise. 

**INT. TAXICAB - AFTERNOON**

PERCY is inside a taxicab and looking at the window. Then he turns at the camera. 

On the background as the radio sounds: “Bad Friend - Cheese on Bread”

**PERCY**

Confession time… I run away from Grover. I know, I know. I’m a bad friend, blah blah blah… But I was freaking out dude! With all the “they never past sixth grade” thing.

**TAXI DRIVER**

East One-hundred-and-fourth and First.

PERCY gets out of the taxi and stares at the building in front of him. Then he enters in the building. 

**INT. APARTMENT - DARK**

PERCY enters on his apartment. On the living room there’s a group of people, one of them is GABE, which is smoking.

**GABE**

So, you’re home. 

**PERCY**

Where’s my mum?

**GABE**

Working. You got any cash?

PERCY stares at the camera and _sighs_. 

**PERCY**

You’re actually wondering who is that ugly, smelly man. That it’s my stepdad, Gabe Ugliano.

The camera shows GABE, frozen doing something nasty.

**CONT.**

I name him Smelly Gabe. Suits him. If you want a rewind of him, stay waiting, I’m not going to

waste my time and your time on that stupid world-class jerk. 

The screen unfroze of GABE’s face. 

**PERCY**

I don’t have any cash. 

**GABE**

You took a taxi from the bus station. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody

expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?

**EDDIE**

The kid just got here. 

**GABE**

Am I right?

**PERCY**

Fine.

PERCY throws the money at GABE.

I hope you lose. 

**GABE**

Your report card came, brain boy! I wouldn't act so snooty!

**INT. BEDROOM MESSY - DARK**

PERCY slams the door of his room. He puts his suitcase on the bed and sits down on there. On the background GABE and his friends are rumbling. 

[ _Door knock_ ]

**SALLY**

Percy? Oh, Percy. [ _SALLY hugs him_ ]. I can't believe it.

You've grown since Christmas!

**GABE**

Hey, Sally, how about some bean dip, huh?

**SALLY**

I have a surprise for you. We're going to the beach.

**PERCY**

Montauk?

**SALLY**

Three nights-same cabin. We’re going

as soon as I get changed.

GABE appears on the doorway. 

**GABE**

Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?

**SALLY**

I was on my way, honey. We were just talking about the trip.

**GABE**

The trip? You mean you were serious about that?

**SALLY**

Yes, honey. Don’t worry about the money and for the bean dip, I'll make you enough

seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works.

**GABE**

So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?

**SALLY**

Yes, honey. 

**GABE**

Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the

kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game.

SALLY gives PERCY a look.

**PERCY**

I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important

poker game. Please go back to it right now.

**SALLY**

Thank you, Percy. Give me an hour and we will on Montauk.

**EXT. MONTAUK CABIN - NIGHT**

PERCY and SALLY are on the sand doing a campfire. 

**SALLY**

He was kind, tall handsome. But gentle. You have his black hair, and green eyes.

I wish he could see you, Percy, he would be so proud. 

**PERCY**

How old I was? When he left?

**SALLY**

He was only with me one summer. 

**PERCY**

But… he knew me as a baby.

**SALLY**

No, honey. He knew he was going to be a father, but never saw you. 

**PERCY**

Are you going to send me away? To another boarding

school? Because you don’t want me around?

**SALLY**

Oh, Percy, no. But I- I have to. Your father wanted to send you. But I couldn’t- I can’t. I always wanted you to be on my side. I know, I’m selfish, but I can’t lose you. If I send you there, it might be saying goodbye to you for good. And I can’t do that. You are special, honey. And I not mean it like you do. I mean it like it’s good. You’re more special than you think, and you can make great things. 

It starts raining. A yelling voice comes from a bit far away as GROVER comes to frame yelling and waving his hands. 

GROVER appears in front of SALLY and PERCY. 

**GROVER**

Searching all night. What were you thinking?

**SALLY [ _disturbed_ ]**

Percy. What happened? What didn't you tell me?

**GROVER**

O Zeu kai alloi theoi! It's right

behind me! Didn't you tell her?

**SALLY [ _scared_ ]**

Percy. Tell me now!

**INT. CAR/CAMARO - RAINING**

PERCY, SALLY and GROVER are wet from the rain. SALLY and PERCY are on the front seats, GROVER it’s on the back seats. On the radio sounds:

“Raining Tacos - Parry Gripp”

**PERCY**

So… you and Mom, know each other?

**GROVER**

No. Yes. Maybe? Se knew I was watching you, for sure. Making sure you were

okay. But i wasn’t faking being your friend. Man, I love this song.

**PERCY**

Aha… And… Are you going to explain me the

situation you have on legs? Or… I just leave it.

**GROVER**

[ _Goat noises_ ] Goat. 

**PERCY**

What?

**GROVER**

I’m a satyr. From waist down, I’m a

goat. It doesn’t matter right now. 

**PERCY**

Like Mr. Brunner’s myths?

**GROVER**

Yeah, like Mrs. Dodds or the three old ladies-

**PERCY**

THERE WAS A MRS. DODDS! So why-

**GROVER**

The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract. We put Mist over the humans' eyes.

We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize-

**SALLY**

BOYS! We’re almost here...

[Loud noise]

**PERCY**

What was-?

**SALLY**

Percy, there’s too much to explain, but no

time. We have to keep him safe. 

**PERCY**

Safe from what?

**GROVER**

Oh, nobody much. Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest

minions. Excuse, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?

**PERCY**

Why? Because some old ladies-

**GROVER**

Those weren't old ladies. Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means the fact they

appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die.

**PERCY**

Whoa. You said you. 

**GROVER**

No, I didn’t. 

**PERCY**

Yes, you did. 

The hair on PERCY arm rose and the car explodes. 

**INT. CAR/DESTROYED - NIGHT AND RAINING**

**PERCY**

Ow. Mom?

**SALLY**

I’m okay, honey. 

**PERCY**

Grover!

**GROVER**

Food…

**SALLY**

Percy, you need to get out…

The MINOTAUR approaches the destroyed car. 

**SALLY**

Percy. Get out of the car. Climb out the passenger's side! Percy- you have to run.

Until you see the big tree, do you understand me?

[Lightning]

**SALLY**

That's the property line. Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley.

Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door.

**PERCY**

Mom! I’m not leaving without you or Gover!

**SALLY**

I can’t go in there. 

**PERCY**

Mom! I’m not leaving. So help me. 

SALLY and PERCY together took out GROVER out of the car. PERCY look at his back to see the monster. 

**PERCY**

That’s-

**SALLY**

Pasiphae’s son, I wish I'd known how badly they want to

kill you. Don’t say his name. Names are powerful.

The MINOTAUR starts smelling the air, while PERCY and SALLY hide GROVER from him. 

**SALLY**

His sight and hearing are terrible. He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough. 

The MINOTAUR throws the Camaro to the air. 

**SALLY**

Percy. When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the

way directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?

**PERCY**

How do you know all of this?

**SALLY**

I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me.

The MINOTAUR launches at them. 

**SALLY**

Percy! Do what I said!

PERCY runs to one side, while SALLY to the other. The MINOTAUR hits a pine tree, when he recovers. The MINOTAUR goes after SALLY. 

**SALLY**

Percy! Run! I can’t go any farther. Run!

“Run Boy Run - Woodkid”

PERCY stays in his place, frozen. SALLY tries to escape. The MINOTAUR hand shots out and grabbed SALLY and pulls her in the air. 

**PERCY**

Mom!

**SALLY**

Go!

SALLY disappears into dust on the hand of the MINOTAUR. 

**PERCY**

No!

PERCY takes out his jacket and goes after the MINOTAUR. 

**PERCY**

Hey! Hey, stupid! Ground beef!

Time slows down. PERCY jumps and The MINOTAUR slams into a tree. PERCY is on top of him, grabbing his horns. The MINOTAUR shakes him off, near GROVER. 

**GROVER**

Food…

The MINOTAUR launches at him again, PERCY throws himself on a side and the MINOTAUR gets stuck on a tree. PERCY pulls from a horn and rips it off. When the MINOTAUR charges again, PERCY uses the horn to kill him. 

The MINOTAUR transforms into gold dust. 

The storm stops and PERCY falls unconscious. The camera shifts unfocused to a few silhouettes and lights, then goes up, showing the forest and a small summer camp hide on the woods. 

**PERCY (V.O)**

Cliff-hanger, a bit of a cliché, I know. You will have to wait, but one thing I can

assure you. Now, everything, is going to change. My quest just has begun. 

Music fades out. The scene fades out into black. A few voices sound faded away.

**MR BRUNNER / CHIRON**

Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, sorry for this bad writting and grammar chapter :(


	3. N/A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJAKSJAJAKAJAHAJAKAJAHAGAFAAKDKSOZNDBSSKSBSBS

GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS ITS HAPPENINGGG PJO WORLD ITS COMING TO REALiTEAAAAAA WUAAAAHAHAHAJA IM SO EXCITED 

Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk


End file.
